Kopaka
Kopaka war neben Tahu, Gali, Onua, Pohatu und Lewa einer der sechs Toa Mata und später Toa Nuva. Kopaka ist schweigsam und geht am liebsten seine eigenen Wege. Kopaka weigert sich, mit den anderen Toa zusammenzuarbeiten und lebte lange alleine in Ko-Wahi. Trotzdem würde er alles tun, um das Leben anderer zu beschützen und er hat auch schon viele mutige Kämpfe für seine Ziele ausgefochten. Momentan ist er in Karda nui um mit den anderen Toa Nuva die Bruderschaft von Makuta zu besiegen. Biographie Als Toa Mata Vor Mata Nui thumb|left|170px|Im CodrexKopaka wurde vor 100.000 Jahren von Artakha als ein Mitglied der Toa Mata erschaffen. Seine Toa-Brüder, Lewa, Pohatu, Tahu, Onua und Gali wurden zusammen mit ihm von Hydraxon trainiert. Eine ihrer Aufgaben war, Masken zu suchen. Hydraxon versteckte ihre Masken und sie mussten sie wiederbekommen. Sie fragten sich wozu das gut sein sollte, trainierten aber. Niemand wollte den anderen um Hilfe beten, doch sie bemerkten, dass sie Hilfe brauchten und arbeiteten schließlich zusammen. Bei einer Übung schaffte es Kopaka als einziger der Toa Mata einen Spinax-Hund zu besiegen, indem er ihn in einem Eisblock einsperrte. Tahu und Kopaka platzen plötzlich in Helryx´ Festung und sie gab ihnen eine Aufgabe. Nach ihrem Training lebten die Toa Mata in Karda Nui und bekämpften verschiedene Rahi und beschützten die Av-Matoraner. Als sie dies getan hatten griffen die Avohka an, doch die Toa besiegten auch diese. Als die Avohka besiegt waren wurden Onua, Lewa, Pohatu und Gali von Tahu und Kopaka in den Codrex geführt, was die Aufgabe war, die sie von Helryx bekommten hatten, und stiegen in Toa-Kanister. Dort warteten sie 100.000 Jahre, bis sie nach der Großen Katastrophe nach Metru Nui gerufen wurden. Sie wurden durch Katapulte abgeschossen, landeten doch durch einen Fehler nicht in Metru Nui, sondern schwammen im Meer umher, wo sie schließlich auseinander fielen. Nachdem auf Mata Nui ein Jahr lang frieden herrschte begann Teridax die Rahi mit infizierten Masken zu infizieren, und die Turaga schickten Takua los um die sechs Toa-Steine zu finden und nach Kini-Nui zu bringen, als er dies getan hatte wurde er von einer riesigen Druckwelle an den Strand geschleudert. Durch das Sammeln der sechs Toa-Steine wurden die Toa Mata nach Mata Nui gerufen. Mata Nui Ankunft Kopaka landete als erster der Toa auf Mata Nui und baute sich zusammen. Dort fand er Matoro hinter einem Eisblock, der ihn beobachtete. Er rettete Matoro vor einem Nui-Jaga und fand dabei die Kräfte seines Eisschwerts heraus. Dann führte Matoro ihn nach Ko-Wahi, wo er von Turaga Nuju eingewiesen wurde, er erzählte ihm von den Makoki-Steinen und den sechs Masken die er finden sollte. Suche nach den Masken thumb|left|170px|Kini-NuiKopaka ging auf den Mount Ihu um dort nach Masken zu suchen, als sich Pohatu ihm näherte und ihn beinahe verschüttete. Kopaka wollte den Toa des Steins loswerden, doch er klebte an ihm wie eine Klette, schließlich erklärte Kopaka sich dazu bereit ihm zu helfen eine seiner großen Masken zu finden. Dann wurden die beiden von einem Kane-Ra angegriffen, der anscheinend die Maske bewachte. Die beiden, oder besser gesagt, Pohatu besiegte den Kane-Ra aber, woraufhin sich die Meinung von Kopaka über ihn änderte. Kopaka suchte danach weiter nach den anderen fünf Masken und einem Makoki-Stein. Als er alle sechs Masken hatte, trafen sich die Toa Mata bei Kini-Nui. Dort fanden sie Statuen von sich, die in den Stein gemeißelt waren, die aber keine Masken auf hatten. Schließlich beschlossen sie die Masken auf die Köpfe zu stecken. Wenig später wurden aus den sechs Masken die Goldenen Kanohi. Dann gingen sie in das Versteck von Makuta. Dort mussten sie zuerst die Manas besiegen, wofür sie sich in ihre Kaita-Formen begaben. Trotzdem schafften sie es nicht sie zu besiegen, mit verieinten Kräften gelang es ihnen jedoch. Danach wurden sie von Schattenversionen von sich selbst angegriffen, die sie auch durch Teamwork besiegten. Die Bohrok-Schwärme thumb|250px|Kopaka mit einem KranaNachdem sie wieder an der Oberfläche waren erwachten unter ihnen die Bohrok-Schwärme und gingen auf die Insel Mata Nui los. Die Toa sahen einen Schwarm Kohrak und Pahrak in Ta-Wahi und besiegten sie. Danach wurde ihnen von Turaga Vakama alles über die Bohrok erzählt. Kopaka ging dann nach Ko-Wahi und suchte nach den acht Krana. Als er sie hatte verfolgte er einen Bohrok-Va, der ihn zu dem Eingang des Nests der Bohrok führte und dort verschwand. Er wartete vor dem Eingang und beobachtete, wie hunderte von Bohrok daraus hervorkamen und in verschiedene Richtungen gingen. Danach traf er sich mit den anderen Toa, und während Onua nach Lewa suchte zeigte er Tahu den Eingang. Als sie dann alle wieder zusammen waren gingen sie in das Bohrok Nest. Dort angekommen wurden sie alle, außer Tahu der die Gegend erkundet hatte und dabei verschwunden war, eingesperrt, und konnten nicht entkommen, während sich der Gang, in dem sie sich befanden, mit Lava füllte. Als Pohatu und Onua es nicht schafften auch nur einen Krazer in die Wand zu bekommen, merkte Lewa, dass alles nur eine Illusion war, und sie konnten durch die Wand, dort trafen sie Tahu wieder und gingen zu den Bahrag. Dort fanden sie die Exo-Toa Anzüge und zogen sie an. Nachdem sie das getan hatten bekämpften sie die Zwillingsköniginnen der Bohrok. Sie bemerkten, dass sie durch die Exo-Toa keinen Zugriff mehr auf ihre Elementarkräfte hatten, und zogen sie deshalb aus. Dann sperrten sie die Bahrag in Protodermis ein, und fielen anschließend in ein Meer von flüssiger Protodermis, wo sie sich in Toa Nuva verwandelten. Als Toa Nuva Mata Nui Bohrok-Kal Saga thumb|left|200px|Kopaka in seiner Nuva-FormNachdem die Bahrag eingesperrt waren erwachten die Bohrok-Kal, die speziell für diesen Fall geschaffen wurden. Währenddessen erschien in Ko-Wahi ein Nuva-Symbol, welches Kopaka sofort von Turaga Nuju gezeigt wurde. Aber schon bald wurde das Symbol von Kohrak-Kal gestohlen. Daraufhin ging Kopaka los um seine Kanohi Nuva zu suchen. Auf einem Berg stieß auf einmal Pohatu zu ihm, der seine Hilfe bei der Beschaffung seiner Hau Nuva wollte. Kopaka wollte zuerst nicht, doch als Pohatu ihn vor einem Muaka rettete willigte er schließlich ein. Sie wollten in eine Höhle um dort die Maske zu holen, doch dann kam ein Beben, das Pohatu unter sich begrub. Kopaka dachte er wäre tot und ging nach Po-Koro. Er überbrachte die Hau Nuva, und die Nachricht dass Pohatu tot sei, doch dieser tauchte auf und klärte den irrtum. Später waren Gali, Lewa und er dabei gegen drei Bohrok-Kal zu kämpfen, dazu begaben sie sich in ihre Nuva-Kaita form, doch die Bohrok-Kal taten dasselbe, sie verwandelten sich in den Bohrok-Kaita Ja. Es stellte sich heraus, dass dieser zu stark war, und er bekämpfte sie so stark, dass die Konzentration der Toa nicht ausreichte um den Toa Kaita Nuva zu erhalten, sie fielen auseinander, wurden jedoch nicht von den Bohrok-Kal weiterbekämpft. Danach fanden die Bohrok-Kal das Versteck der Bahrag und drangen ein. Als die Toa Nuva ankamen wurde Lewa vorrausgeschickt um zu schauen was unten passierte. Als er wiederkam berichtete er den Toa, dass die Bohrok-Kal die Exo-Toa zerstört hätten. Danach gingen alle Toa Nuva in das Nest und versuchten die Bohrok-Kal aufzuhalten. Dazu benutzte Tahu die Kanohi Vahi, doch es bildete sich ein Schutzschild um die Bohrok-Kal, sodass die Toa nicht ihre Nuva-Symbole wiederbekommen konnten. Schließlich übertrugen sie all ihre Kräfte auf die Nuva-Symbole, wodurch die Bohrok-Kal zu viel Kraft bekamen, die sie dann nicht mehr kontrollieren konnten. Die Maske des Lichts Nachdem die Maske des Lichts gefunden wurde kamen Jaller, Takua und Lewa in Ko-Wahi an. Lewa verlies die beiden um nach Ta-Wahi zu gehen. Daraufhin liefen die beiden Matoraner in Ko-Wahi, in einem Schneesturm, umher, bis sie auf drei Bohrok stießen. Dann tauchte Kopaka auf und stoppte den Schneesturm, mit den Worten, dass sie ihn verfolgt hätten. thumb|250px|Kohrak in Ko-WahiKopaka begleitete die die beiden bis Ko-Koro, wo er bemerkte, dass sein Dorf von den Rahkshi angegriffen wurde. Er gab den beiden Matoranern sein Eisschild und, sie rutschten darauf einen Berg hinunter, während Kopaka mit den Rahkshi kämpfte. Panrahk benutzte seinen Stab der Explosion, und Kopaka fiel von dem Berg. Er setzte seine Eisklinge als Schie ein und folgte Jaller und Takua. Er wurde aber von der Macht von Panrahk´s Stabs getroffen und fiel bewusstlos zu boden. Takua ruderte währenddessen auf Kopaka´s Eisschild auf dem Wasser. Genau im richtigen Moment wachte Kopaka auf und fror die Rahkshi im Wasser ein, bevor sie Takua, der die Maske des Lichts hatte, erreichen konnten. Danach ging er, ohne sich zu verabschieden, nach Ko-Koro zurück. Später ging er nach Onu-Koro und kämpfte dort mit den anderen gegen die Rahkshi. Nachdem Tahu von Kurahk infiziert wurde fror Kopaka den Toa des Feuers ein. Er half Lewa und Gali diesen zurück an die Oberfläche zu bringen und zu heilen. Danach ging er zurück nach Onu-Wahi. Da rettete er die beiden verschütteten Toa, Pohatu und Onua. Danach gingen die drei nach Kini-Nui wo sie gerade rechtzeitig kamen um die anderen drei Toa Nuva, Jaller und Takua zu unterstützen. Gali, Onua, Pohatu und er zerstörten zwei Rahkshi. Nachdem Takua sich in Takanuva verwandelte ging er alleine nach Mangaia. Später rief er aber die Toa Nuva nach. Unten angekommen wurden sie von Teridax eingesperrt. Als Takanuva und Makuta zu Takutanuva verschmolzen öffnete dieser das Tor zu Metru Nui. Auf Voya Nui thumb|left|95px|Voya NuiAls die Toa Nuva die Nachricht hörten, dass Mata Nui im sterben lag machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Voya Nui um die legendäre Maske des Lebens zu finden. Sie gingen in Toa-Kanister und erreichten so die Küste von Voya Nui. Dort wurden sie von den Piraka angegriffen und besiegt. Zaktan ordnete an, dass man ihre Masken und Waffen nahm und in den Mount Valmai wirft, doch der Vulkan brach aus, bevor die Masken und Waffen dort hinenigeworfen werden konnten. Die Toa wurden gefangengenommen, doch durch den Ausbruch des Vulkans konnten sie entkommen. Dabei wurden sie von dem Matoraner-Wiederstand angegriffen, die dachten, dass die Toa noch mehr Piraka wären. Aber Balta tauchte auf und erklärte ihnen, dass die Toa Nuva keine Bösewichte waren. Sie halfen ihnen ihre Masken und Waffen zurückzubekommen und wurden von Brutaka besiegt. Später versammelten sich die Toa Nuva, Toa Inika, Botar und Axonn und besprachen wie es weitergehen sollte. Man beschloss, dass die Toa Inika nach der Maske des Lebens suchen sollten, die ins Meer gefallen war. Axonn erzählte den Toa Nuva, dass, falls die Toa Inika erfolg haben sollten, Mata Nui wieder schlafen würden und sie deshalb seine Erweckung vorbereiten sollten. Dazu mussten sie eine Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis von Metru Nui stehlen und die Aufgaben ausführen. Odina, Xia, Südliche Inseln, Daxia und Arthaka Als die Toa Nuva in Metru Nui ankamen lauerten sie vor dem Großen Tempel in Ga-Metru und überlegten wie sie am besten hineinkommen würden. Schließlich benutzten die Toa die Kraft der Kakama Nuva, wordurch ihre Moleküle so stark vibrierten, dass sie so schnell durch das Tor des Tempels kommen konnten, dass man sie gar nicht sehen konnten. Im inneren fand Gali die Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis. thumb|150px|BotarAls die Toa die Aufgaben sahen waren sie schockiert, ihre erste Aufgabe war er die Bohrok-Schwärme zu befreien, und diese die Insel Mata Nuis reinigen zu lassen. Pohatu wunderte sich, ob die Liste eine Fälschung von Teridax war, aber Onua befreite schließlich die Bahrag, wordurch die Bohrok ihren Auftrag erfüllten. Der nächste Punkt auf der Liste war den Stab von Artakha zurückzuholen. Dazu gingen sie nach Odina und fragten den Schattigen nach dem Stab, er sagte er sei auf Xia. Der Schattige wollte, dass die Toa Nuva Roodaka töteten. Nachdem die Toa gingen brachte Pohatu das Gebäude zum Einsturz. Auf Xia angekommen fanden die Toa Roodaka schnell. Sie entführten sie und zwangen sie die Rahaga wieder in die Toa Hagah zurückzuverwandeln. Die Toa Hagah wollten bei Roodaka bleiben um den Toa Nuva die Mögichkeit zu geben ihre Aufgabe zu vollenden. Dazu gingen sie nach Karzahni, wo sich Icarax, der den Stab von Artakha hatte, aufhielt. Alle Toa Nuva, außer Gali, wurden von Icarax besiegt, doch Gali erschuf eine Nova-Blast und zerstörte somit das Reich. Dann teilten sich die Toa auf um die Aufgaben auf der Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis zu erfüllen. Sie beschlossen, dass Kopaka und Tahu in den Süden gingen um dort eine Reihe von Vulkanen stillzulegen. Danach wurden sie von Botar nach Daxia teleportiert und sahen wie der Stab das Universum reparierte. Bald kam ein Matoraner zu ihnen und sagte, dass sie jetzt nach Artakha kommen könnten. Dort bekamen sie ihre neue Anpassungsrüstung und wurden nach Karda Nui teleportiert. Als Toa Phantoka In Karda Nui In der Luft Im Sumpf Reale Welt *Toa Mata Kopaka wurde 2001 als eines der Kanister Sets verkauft. *Toa Nuva Kopaka wurde 2002/2003 verkauft *Toa Phantoka Kopaka wurde im Winter 2008 verkauft. Quellen *Bionicle: Das offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 22 *Bionicle Chronicles *Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *Bionicle.com Kategorie:Ko Kategorie:Toa Kategorie:Toa Mata/Nuva Kategorie:Charaktere